


Three times the trolls, Three times the shenanigans.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan, Sollux and Kanaya are finally happy together in the dream bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three times the trolls, Three times the shenanigans.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the EriSolKan! I wrote it!

Kanaya Maryam sat on a pile of pillows in her hive. Or at least, a replica of the hive she had lived in. The dream bubble she lived in had recreated her bedroom almost exactly as it had been, one thing she was very thankful for. The cloth draping from her walls was the same. The plush grey carpet was the same. The books, the fabric scraps, the recuperacoon, the wadrobifier, it was all the same. The one difference that could be seen was the addition of two trolls sitting next to her on her pile.

Underneath Kanaya's feet sat Sollux Captor. The boy sat slouched backwards with his head tipped backwards towards the ceiling. He absentmindedly ran his fingertips over her legs and feet. Her skirt was bunched up around her knees to let him do so, and her shoes had been taken off a long time ago. He played around with her toes, and it seemed to her that his mind had wandered away in the speeches of the other troll. The other troll happened to be Eridan Ampora. On his lap sat Kanaya's head. Although despite her view at him, she spent her time staring at her case of lipstick, torn between green or black. All the while, Eridan droned on and on about someone who he considered his hero- who exactly this hero was, Kanaya wasn't too sure. As he talked, his fingers ran through her hair.

"He went and culled all the other pirates that day, and it was really fuckin' badass. His tactics were just flawless, nothing could go wrong. Of course they didn't, and- hey, are you two payin' any fuckin' attention to me?" He stopped his rant and pulled his hand from her hair, looking back at the two. Kanaya dropped her lipstick onto her stomach, scrambling to re-captchalogue it. Sollux's head snapped up, then turned to look at Eridan. Kanaya peered up at Eridan from where she lay. She lifted her arms up and wrapped them around Eridan's neck, laughing and pressing a kiss to his chin. 

"Don't worry, Eridan, we are." She smiled, sitting up on the cushions. 

"Doubt it," He muttered, crossing his arms. 

"Come on, Eridan, don't be such a whiny wriggler," Sollux teased, reaching behind Kanaya and poking Eridan's cheek. Eridan glared at Sollux, who just glared back. Their glassy white eyes were the only things that made the glares less sinister. 

"Shut up, Sol. Don't start with this," Eridan snapped, making Sollux merely laugh. 

"Aw, is wittle Ewidan sad?" He laughed.

"Oh look, I'm Tholl, look at me, I have a lithe! Beeth, beeth, beeth!" He mocked, and Sollux jumped up onto his knees. Kanaya looked back and forth between the two before sighing and standing up. She shook her head and began walking towards her staircase.

"Kan? Where are you goin'?" Eridan asked, forgetting about his argument with Sollux momentarily. Sollux sat back down and frowned.

"I'm just going to the ablution block for a moment. Don't bite off each others heads while I'm gone," She muttered. As she disappeared from view, Sollux and Eridan looked at each other. A mutual agreement flew past the two silently, and they both sighed. They would need to shut up and hopefully not annoy Kanaya any more than they had been doing before. Eridan slouched down into the pillow pile even more, and Sollux reached his arm out and tugged Eridan closer to him. Eridan rose and eyebrow and Sollux shrugged, tugging the sea dweller until he sat in the middle of the pile. Sollux slid down until his head rested on Eridan's shoulder, and he let his eyes slip close.

When he opened them again, Kanaya was just returning. The tip of her head emerged from the stairs, and soon the rest of her body revealed itself. At that point she noticed that the two were sitting closer, and she rose an eyebrow. Eridan shrugged, and Sollux just smirked before sitting up. Kanaya let herself laugh before turning and flopping down on the other side of Eridan. She tucked her feet in underneath her and rest her hand on his chest, putting her head on his shoulder like Sollux had been doing. Eridan sighed, smiled, and lifted his arms to wrap around the two. 

A long while later, Eridan shifted. He looked down at Sollux, then Kanaya. 

"Are you two awake?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. 

"Mmhmmm…" Kanaya muttered, squirming around and nuzzling more into his chest, where her head had slipped down to. She sat up and stretched, looking at Eridan. She smiled, kissing his cheek. 

"Sol?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake." He replied, sitting up as well. He looked at Eridan and Kanaya, who looked back at him. 

"We should really do something about his bangs, shouldn't we." Kanaya suddenly said. Eridan nodded.

"They're too long," He agreed, reaching out and pushing them to the side. "Do you have something to cut it with?"

"What the fuck are you two talking about," Sollux muttered, pushing Eridan's hand away. "They're fine this way." He snapped. 

"No way," Eridan laughed, standing up. Kanaya shifted into his spot, closing one eye and then the other as if she was inspecting Sollux's face and bangs. Eridan soon returned, handing her a pair of scissors. Kanaya smiled and took them from his hands. 

"Eridan, you should hold him so that he doesn't squirm too much." Kanaya said, and Eridan obliged, kneeling down and grabbing onto the troll. Kanaya laughed, reaching forward and running his hair between her fingers.

"Stop it!" Sollux exclaimed, thrashing his head from side to side.

"Oh stop it, that'll make them even worse!" Kanaya replied, grabbing his chin in her hand and steadying his face. He stopped, swallowing. Eridan laughed, reaching around and pecking a light kiss on Sollux's cheek. It was then Kanaya's turn to laugh, before reaching out and starting to snip off light bits of Sollux's hair. Sollux was grumbling all the while, but stayed still enough to let her finish re-styling his bangs. When she finally dropped her hands away from his face, Eridan let go of him and stood up, walking around in front of him. He tilted his head before smiling and patting Kanaya on the back.

"Good job, Kan. Looks like a decent gentle-troll now." He replied. Sollux groaned, flopping backwards. Kanaya laughed, climbing next to him and leaning her head on his chest. Eridan sat on the ground, leaning his head back against Sollux's lap. The three sat like that for a long while, merely sitting in silence as they had been before. The silence they had was content, with them enjoying their company rather than talking about anything in particular. But it wasn't long before the silence ended. 

"I'm hungry." Sollux muttered. Kanaya sat up, looking down at him with her hand still resting on his chest. Eridan tipped his head back to look at the two of them as well. Kanaya glanced at Eridan, who looked up at her again. Eridan shrugged and stood up, offering a hand to Kanaya, and then Sollux. The three then descended the stairs from her bedroom and made their way into her neatly kept nutrition block. Kanaya grabbed a jade apron, followed by a purple and then yellow coloured one, a separate one for each of the three trolls. They put them on reluctantly, staring down at the designs. Kanaya's was jade with black and white swirling designs on them. Eridan's was a deep purple with blue and black wave designs on them. Sollux's was yellow, with small bees stitched onto it. 

Eridan looked at Sollux before bursting out into laughter at the small bees on the apron. Sollux glared, and before he could do anything, Kanaya turned around to look at the two. They stopped, dropping their hands and letting their faces go blank. She smiled, turning around and opening her thermal hull. She pulled out a load of different ingredients, setting them all on her counter. She turned to look at the ingredients, resting her hands on her hips and smiling. She glanced at the other two trolls, who stepped forward to the counter. 

Kanaya stood between the two, mixing ingredients together while Sollux slouched against the counter top and Eridan reached and snuck tastes of what she was making, even when she repeatedly slapped his hand away while giggling. Eridan reached in and grabbed a lump of batter and looking at it. He glanced at Sollux, who narrowed his eyes. 

"Kan, duck!" He shouted. Kanaya just turned to him in surprise. His eyes registered movement, and he threw the ball of wet, gooey batter he had made. But the movement wasn't her dodging his attack, it was merely her turning towards him. His hands flew to his mouth and Kanaya froze, her face now splattered with batter. Her mouth was open in shock, as was Sollux's and Eridan's. The batter slowly dripped down onto the floor in silence. Kanaya reached her hands up and wiped the batter away from her eyes slowly, opening them as she glared at Eridan. Sollux burst out into laughter, causing the two to turn to him.

"Do you this is funny, Sollux?" Kanaya said slowly. Sollux struggled to quit his laughter, curling in on himself in hysteria. Kanaya took a deep breath, then reached into the bowl and grabbing out a lump of batter, smearing it over the back of his head. He gasped, sitting up as she rubbed it into his hair and down his shirt. 

"Kanaya, no, fuck!" He yelped, and she laughed. Eridan gasped, covering his mouth and giggling. Kanaya just turned to him and glared. He took in a breath and smiled a small, pitiful smile. In return, she just slapped another glob of batter on his chest. He gasped looking down at her, and she merely laughed. He grabbed another lump of butter and threw it, although Kanaya had enough sense to duck. It hit an unsuspecting Sollux instead. Kanaya burst out into laughter again.

"Oh it's on, Kan." Eridan said, and Sollux nodded in agreement.

"Bring it," She replied, holding two handfuls of grub sauce.

\------

A few hours later, three messy trolls sat slumped against the countertop in Kanaya Maryam's kitchen. Kanaya sat in the middle, with Eridan's head on her right shoulder and Sollux's head on her left. They were tired, they were covered in food, and they were all happy together.


End file.
